


Сексуальная жизнь братьев-близнецов

by BillieQuiet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieQuiet/pseuds/BillieQuiet
Summary: Сидящий по правую руку от Савитара Барри и он сам ухмыляются и перекидываются хитрыми взглядами, а после, в унисон, произносят: — Я просто люблю трахаться со своим братом.





	Сексуальная жизнь братьев-близнецов

Тонкие пальцы обвиваются вокруг шеи, а выкрашенные в синюю помаду губы оставляют на обожженной щеке короткий смазанный поцелуй. Мягкие жемчужного цвета волосы щекочут кожу, и Савитар морщится, пытаясь выпутаться из плена чужих рук. Приятных и ласковых, но все же не тех рук.

— Еще увидимся, — шепчет Сноу в самое его ухо, на что получает кивок. Он не слишком жаждет этой встречи, но знает, что она все равно произойдет. Кейт найдет его везде, где бы он ни был, даже если он ее не звал. Потому что они два никому ненужных моральных урода, идеально подходящих друг другу. С другой стороны — с ней никогда не бывает скучно. — С днем рождения, — говорит она, и Савитар снова кивает, на этот раз с улыбкой.

Она нехотя отпускает его, а он, больше не глядя в ее сторону, спешит уйти. На улице моросит противный дождь вперемешку с поздним мартовским снегом. Савитар кутается в темно-серую куртку, которая быстро мокнет и становится угольно-черной, в цвет его толстовки, его волос, его души. Мрачный и злобный, растерявший доверие ко всему и вся, он шагает один по долгой дороге домой. Просто потому, что сел телефон, да и денег на Uber у него нет.

В голове само собой всплывает вымышленное ток-шоу, которое Савитар сам для себя придумал, чтобы уходить из реальности. Приятно время от времени помечтать о том, что когда-нибудь дерьмо в жизни закончится и он станет успешным и выдающимся человеком. Заиграла музыка, и приятная ведущая улыбнулась в воображаемую камеру.

«— И с нами снова программа „Люди, добившиеся успеха, несмотря на...“. В гостях наш любимый и неподражаемый Савитар.

— Добрый день, Кендра.

— Скажите, были ли в вашей жизни дни, когда, казалось, надежды покинули вас?

— О да, знаете, Кендра, иногда бывало. Но даже тогда я старался не опускать руки…»

Несколько машин едва не заливают его водой из луж, но он вовремя отскакивает, мысленно матеря мчащихся неизвестно куда водителей. Пусть он мокрый и замерший, никто не смеет безнаказанно поливать его грязной водой еще больше. Вдруг позади слышится гудок, и Савитар пытается отойти дальше по тротуару, чтобы его не задели.

Но гудки продолжаются. Обернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на наглеца, которому мало дороги, Савитар уже готовится поднять палку или камень, чтобы швырнуть прямо в центр лобового стекла, как вдруг его губы растягиваются в болезненной усмешке, когда он узнает номера. Братец.

— Ты выбрал лучшее время для прогулки, — Барри тормозит и теперь едет на самой низкой скорости, чтобы не обогнать Савитара и не потерять его из виду. — Праздник прошел на ура?

— Твое какое дело? — огрызается, скорее по привычке, Савитар. Это уже норма: не приветствовать друг друга, не прощаться. Они братья, и будь им восемь или восемьдесят, они не прекратят препираться. Не эти двое точно. — А как же твоя вечеринка? Или миссис Я-так-давно-мечтаю-стать-Уэст-Аллен забила на приготовления? — он усмехается, заметив, как куксится Барри. Пожалуй, единственное, что и правда его задевает — подколки в сторону его невесты, которая бесит Савитара до ужаса.

Дверца машины неожиданно открывается со стороны пассажирского сиденья, и Савитар вздрагивает. Не нужно быть провидцем и ясновидящим, чтобы понять, чего добивается Барри. И это лишь удивляет, ведь обычно после пары шуток в адрес Айрис он укатывает, только колеса свистят.

Однако не воспользоваться предложением глупо. Дождь заряжает еще сильнее, а дорога до дома практически не сократилась. Поэтому буквально через несколько секунд Савитар уже греется в салоне машины, однако на заднем сиденье, где, как ему кажется, больше места и гораздо удобнее.

— Мы поругались, — сухо бросает Барри, дав ответ на вопрос, который Савитар даже не собирается задавать. Но так даже лучше. Не будет нытья по поводу их отношений, свадьбы, проблем и всего прочего. Или под хвост младшему Аллену попадет вожжа, и он, напившись, начнет ныть о том, как же ему, черт возьми, не хватает своей ma chérie и станет названивать ей весь вечер, и оставлять голосовые сообщения, ровно до тех пор, пока уставший от этих соплей Савитар не выставит его за дверь.

— Значит, мой праздник удался, в отличие от твоего, — с некоторым злорадством отмечает Савитар, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Барри видит это в зеркале заднего вида и щурится от недовольства. — Кейт ублажала меня с самого обеда, — Савитар тянет последнюю фразу, улыбка на его лице становится шире, а Барри, невольно заглядевшись, сжимает рычаг переключения скоростей, и автомобиль резко рвется вперед. — Совсем с ума сошел?! — восклицает Савитар, ударившись о переднее сиденье. — Или завидуешь мне? — он подается вперед, обхватив спинку руками, и нависает над Барри, который теперь увлечен только дорогой.

— Было бы чему завидовать, — нервно усмехается Аллен. — Лучше любящая девушка дома, чем непонятно кто неизвестно где, — да, это было не очень вежливо по отношению к Кейт, но та совершенно слетела с катушек в последнее время. И помощи ни от кого не принимала.

— И именно поэтому ты помчался, на ночь глядя, искать меня где-то в городе? — Савитар улыбается шире, и Барри явственно чувствует его дыхание: мята и шоколад. Ликер и мохито. — А, ну да, я же не любимая девушка. Я нечто особенное, так, Бартоломью? — он играет бровями, в то время как Барри дергается и ерзает на месте, с трудом сдерживая себя. Но не для того, чтобы врезать, как раз наоборот. Барри и Савитар всегда были ненормально близки для просто братьев. Ненормально близки даже для близнецов.

Это была их фишка, пока они были детьми. Взрослые не знали, а детям они попросту не рассказывали. Будучи всю жизнь вместе, близнецы не догадывались, что физический контакт в их цивилизованном обществе считается чем-то постыдным. Не знали, что плохо касаться друг друга под одеждой. Что плохо целовать, даже пускай по-детски невинно, родного брата. Они только знали, что им было хорошо вместе, а остальное их не волновало.

И так, год за годом, каждое четырнадцатое марта Барри Аллен мчался к своей плоти и крови, в своей практически идентичной копии, с которой предпочитал не видеться другие триста шестьдесят четыре дня. Ведь он псих, этот Савитар, ненормальный, аморальный, странный. Еще более странным стал после смерти матери, семнадцать лет назад. Еще сильнее спятившим после смерти отца в прошлом году. Но привычки, особенно если они плохие, так просто не выводятся. А этот секрет был слишком сладким, чтобы просто так от него избавляться, пускай Барри и ненавидел себя временами. Его все еще ломало от мысли, что он изменяет собственной невесте. Ну, что же сделать, раз задница время от времени просила члена, а кожа — грубых поцелуев и укусов от своего отражения.

— Правда, должен сказать, — решив сменить тактику, Савитар откидывается на спинку сиденья и закидывает ногу на ногу, — сегодня ты не получишь того, чего хочешь. Кейт так меня вымотала, что сил на кого-то другого уже просто нет, — протягивает он с напускным сожалением и видит в зеркале, как потемнели глаза Барри. Голос его, однако, остался практически неизменным, но Савитар ведь знает своего брата. Практически как самого себя.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — Барри сворачивает на улицу, где располагается дом его брата, нервно постукивая пальцами по рулю. — Я всего лишь хотел выпить в твоей компании, только и всего. Это ведь наш день рождения.

— Вот именно, Барри. Это наш день рождения, — произносит Савитар, не переставая улыбаться. Он бы не был собой, если бы дал Аллену то, чего он хотел, вот так сразу. Если бы не мстил ему за практически полный отказ от него во все остальные дни года. Ведь так приятно смотреть, как Барри Аллен скачет тушканчиком ради того, чего ему так хочется, так не хватает. Пускай даже Савитар и готов был дать ему это, ведь сам хотел не меньше.

«— Какое ваше самое лучшее, по вашему мнению, качество, что помогло добиться успеха?

— О, я прекрасно умею манипулировать людьми».

Машина останавливается возле серой многоэтажки, и Савитар, не став дожидаться Барри, направляется к дому. Аллен спешит за ним, стараясь не отставать, как преданный пес, и это льстит. Льстит и в то же время бесит, как низко Барри может падать ради желаемого. Но такому мудаку как он это только и остается.

— Есть виски, есть пиво, должна была остаться пицца, — говорит Савитар, разуваясь и вешая мокрую куртку в коридоре. Толстовка и джинсы не суше, поэтому он на ходу раздевается, не обращая внимания на жадные взгляды Барри: как он скользит глазами по его телу, натыкается на татуировки и на самую главную — венец коллекции старшего брата — выведенную готическим шрифтом «Савитар» на тыльной стороне ладони. Простое напоминание, что он отказался от дурацкого имени, данного родителями, и теперь его можно звать так и только так. Именем, достойным бога.

Не успевает Савитар дойти до спальни, как знакомые чуть ледяные руки касаются его и прижимают к грубоватой ткани пиджака. Очевидно и банально, Аллен, ничего другого ты, конечно, не мог придумать. И Савитар уже готов поддаться, чувствуя мягкие прикосновения губ к плечу, которые в разы приятнее поцелуев Кейтлин. Но в последний момент Барри Аллен вынужден налажать.

— Сэм, — шепчет он в самое ухо Савитара, за что получает резкий удар в челюсть.

Есть вещи, которые выводят из себя посильнее, чем игнорирование звонков и существования, наплевательского отношения. Нет никакого Сэма Аллена. Навсегда остался только Савитар, и Барри Аллену стоит запомнить это.

— Да какого?.. — держась за подбородок, Барри оседает, на губах выступает капля крови, и Савитар, тяжело дыша, смотрит на брата фактически у его ног. Жалостливого, покалеченного. Такого же, как он сам.

— Я говорил не звать меня так. Я приказал навсегда забыть это имя, — шипит Савитар, сжимая воротник рубашки и галстук Барри, притягивая его к себе. — Но ты не слушал, как всегда, Бартоломью.

— Ты же знаешь, что это глупо. И что ты навсегда останешься для меня Сэмом, — хрипит Барри: натянутая ткань давит на горло. — Моим старшим братом, которого я люблю.

Руки, сжимавшие одежду, ослабевают практически мгновенно, а на раненные губы опускаются чужие и такие родные в одно и то же время. Барри цепляется за голые плечи, чтобы не потерять Савитара и не провалиться в пустоту. Поцелуй отдает железом из-за капелек крови, но на это никто уже не обращает внимания.

Савитар ненавидит своего брата триста шестьдесят четыре дня в году, и на то есть веские причины. Но на один день он готов простить ему что угодно. Потому что именно тогда ему дают понять: его все еще любят. Пускай и всего на двадцать четыре часа.

— Я думал, что Кейт вымотала тебя, — Барри отстраняется всего на секунду, чтобы выровнять дыхание и найти равновесие.

— На тебя у меня всегда найдутся силы, братец, — Савитар шепчет, с непривычной для него нежностью, которая дается ему так нелегко. Но он сможет. Потому что, несмотря на неприязнь к близнецу, он все равно, в глубине души, любит его. И от этого уже никуда не денешься.

Они оказываются на кровати в считанные минуты, раскидывая по комнате одежду Барри, которая только мешает. Тихие стоны одинаковых голосов наполняют комнату, сладко кружа голову Савитара от возбуждения. Никто и никогда не принесет столько удовольствия, сколько собственная копия, относящаяся с равной степенью осторожно и к себе, и к нему.

Свет люминесцентной голубой лампы красиво падает на Барри, и Савитар наслаждается зрелищем. Тем, как спадает ранее уложенная челка темно-каштановых волос на лоб, как приоткрывается рот в немом стоне, как Барри выгибается в спине, стоит прикусить кожу на ключице и сжать ладонью член через ткань белья. Согревшиеся пальцы Аллена скользят по уродливому шраму на правой стороне лица, и зеленые, цвета молодой листвы глаза наполняются болью, натыкаясь на белый и слепой напротив. Его вина. Его и больше ничья, но Барри и так понес наказание за то, что не помог в том кошмарном пожаре. И теперь это клеймо навсегда останется за ним, как напоминание о его глупости.

Савитар не успевает проложить привычную дорожку поцелуев по всему телу, усыпанному россыпью родинок, к члену, потому что Барри переворачивает его. Переворачивает, чтобы взять это теперь на себя. Савитару редко достаются настоящие чувственные ласки, и Барри думает, что это его обязанность — сделать так, чтобы брату стало действительно хорошо.

Пронизывающие и вызывающие слабую дрожь в коленях поцелуи сводят с ума. Пальцы вцепляются в каштановые пряди, сжимая их и направляя голову Барри в нужную сторону в нужном ритме. Стоны становятся громче, когда губы накрывают возбужденный член и обхватывают головку, начиная посасывать ее. Хочется кончить от одного только вида сосущего Аллена, но Савитар держится, ведь это должен быть далеко не конец.

Барри растирает большим пальцем выступившую на головке члена смазку и осторожно надрачивает самому себе, в то время как вторая рука активно помогает губам. Савитар благодарно стонет, и Барри старается еще больше, чтобы стало лучше, приятнее, жарче. Но в какой-то миг его сбивают, отстраняют и тянут к себе, вовлекая в жадный и полный укусов поцелуй. Савитар скользит языком по губам, играет с ним и не дает укусить себя в ответ, и Барри стонет. Но больше от удовольствия, чем от раздражения.

Оказавшись перевернутым на спину, Барри цепляется пальцами за покрывало, сбившееся от нахлынувшей на них обоих страсти. Ему кажется, что он попал в какой-то дорогой и элитный порно-фильм, и от одной этой мысли приятные мурашки скачут по телу, только распаляя и заводя его сильнее. Белье, аккуратно стащенное по ногам, падает на пол, и Барри нетерпеливо ерзает, наблюдая за Савитаром из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Быть в его власти кажется самым соблазнительным, что Барри только удавалось пережить. Дыхание сбивается, когда его ноги разводят и влажный теплый язык скользит по внутренней стороне бедра. 

— Только не смей оставлять мне засос, а то за прошлый мне пришлось объясняться, — выдыхает Барри и тут же стонет в ответ на прикосновения языка и губ к возбужденному члену. Однако надеяться на ответный минет не приходится: два пальца, смазанные банановым лубрикантом, скользят между его ягодиц, плавно надавливая на вход и вызывая фейерверки перед глазами.

Савитар продвигает их медленно, наслаждаясь реакцией и стонами, извивающимся в его постели братом, который находится на грани того, чтобы начать умолять. Но Савитар медлит. Специально дразня, он вводит пальцы почти до конца, находя простату и касаясь ее, а после вытаскивает и снова вводит, неспешно трахая готового хныкать от нетерпения Барри. И не дает ему такой возможности, перехватывая приоткрытые губы и целуя, трахая, слушая стоны и целуя снова и снова, пока Барри разрывает от переполняющих чувств.

Входит он так же неспешно, закинув одну ногу Барри себе на плечо и глядя, как широко распахиваются его глаза, а губы складываются в идеальную «о». Слышит, как с его собственных губ срываются стоны оттого, какой же братец горячий и узкий. Какой чувствительный. Смотрит, как Аллен выгибается, как подается вперед и просит одними глазами, чтобы Савитар ускорился. Чтобы выбил из него все мысли, занял собой весь его мир, был только он. Барри часто стонал это, так что Савитар успел выучить все его привычки наизусть, что сейчас им обоим только на руку.

Дав Барри привыкнуть, Савитар начинает двигаться жестче, быстрее. Мягкие и медленные толчки сменяются жадными и быстрыми, Савитар крепко держит бедра Аллена, оставляя на светлой коже следы от пальцев. Их стоны смешиваются в небольшой комнате, выходя за ее пределы, просачиваясь сквозь стены к соседям. Да и плевать, никого не касается то, что они делают. Потому что это было только их, и никто отнять этого не сможет.

Мир распадается на части, когда член начинает касаться простаты. Поймав новый стон Барри, Савитар принимается задевать ее при каждом следующем толчке, сменив угол, чтобы было удобнее. И Аллен буквально не может найти себе место, настолько сильно удовольствие захлестывает его. Хочется продлить его до бесконечности, а в то же время наконец достичь пика наивысшего блаженства, которое может доставить только один человек во всем мире.

Барри кончает первым, пачкая спермой живот Савитара и свой собственный, в то время как брат продолжает вдалбливать его в кровать. Член все еще касается простаты, и Барри глухо покрикивает, цепляясь то за плечи Савитара, то за простынь. Спустя несколько грубых толчков Савитар замирает, открыв рот в немом стоне, а после отпускает Аллена, ложась рядом на живот и пытаясь перевести дыхание.

— Да, ни одна девчонка на такое не способна, — протягивает Барри, довольно и расслабленно улыбаясь. Он гладит брата по спутавшимся волосам и, найдя его руку, переплетает пальцы. — Я останусь до утра? — спрашивает он, и Савитар удивленно глядит в ответ.

— А как же порция ненависти к себе и скорейший побег из моей берлоги? — ухмыляется он, приподнявшись и подперев голову рукой: другой он все так же держит Барри. — Изменяешь себе, Аллен.

— Не думаю, что Айрис меня так быстро хватится. Я хочу больше времени провести с тобой, — бормочет Барри, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы Савитар поцеловал его, но тот ловко уходит в сторону, хитро улыбаясь.

— Тогда с тебя завтрак. И еще один минет утром, — говорит он, и Барри фыркает.

— Не много ли ты хочешь? А то я так ведь и передумать могу, — больше сказать Аллен не успевает: его вжимают в постель и затыкают рот долгим поцелуем.

Они не знают, нормально ли это среди других близнецов, но им плевать. Это привычка, которая останется с ними до конца, нездоровая, но разве запретный плод не сладок? И когда-нибудь, быть может, дней, когда Савитар перестанет ненавидеть Барри, станет на парочку меньше. Пока трудно сказать, но никогда не поздно поработать над этим.

«— А кто этот очаровательный молодой человек рядом с вами, мистер Савитар?

— Это мой младший брат, Бартоломью Генри Аллен.

— Немного слов о вас, мистер Аллен.

— Я работаю криминалистом в отделе полиции Централ Сити. Женат, двое детей. Регулярные пробежки и здоровый образ жизни.

— Скажите, но как вы, такие два непохожих друг на друга человека, умудряетесь сохранять настолько хорошие отношения?

— О, все довольно просто, Кендра…

Сидящий по правую руку от Савитара Барри и он сам ухмыляются и перекидываются хитрыми взглядами, а после, в унисон, произносят:

— Я просто люблю трахаться со своим братом».


End file.
